powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Child Prodigy
The power to master one or multiple skills far beyond one's level of maturity. Opposite to Old Prime. Also Called *Genius Child *Gifted Child *Wonder Child/Wunderkind Capabilities Child prodigies are often very young. They are mostly gifted with abilities and are able to perform them at the level of a highly trained adult in a very demanding field of endeavor. This is either because of a latent talent within the child or inheritance of the child's family line. Applications *Accelerated Development *Perform feats beyond one's peers. *Possess a unique gift, skill, or special quality. *Power Inheritance *Surpass the skills of one's teacher. Associations *Old Prime Limitations *Abusive or neglectful parents may use the child's gifts for their own desires. *Major stress in placed upon the gifted child. *One may be seen as an outcast. *Others may be competitive against the child. *The child may want an ordinary childhood and to be treated like an ordinary child rather than a genius. *Unnatural talent and potential does not make up for experience. *Lack of emotional maturity/maturity that comes with age may lead to overconfidence and arrogance among peers. Known Users See Also: Child Prodigy. Cartoons Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Cartoons Avatar_Aang.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) became an Airbending Master at age of 12, inventing his own special technique, the Air Scooter. Azula.png|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) was described as a child prodigy. Her light blue firebending abilities are only matched by her tactical genius and manipulating abilities. Dexter.jpg|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) is a prime example of a genius, being able to exceed in all academic subjects. Edd.png|Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) has genius intellect, able to build and know how machines work at a young age. File:Cubert_J._Farnsworth.png|Cubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama) is the clone of Hubert J. Farnsworth, and hence, possesses the elder scientist's intellect, without the bouts of senility nor insanity. Master-yao.jpg|Master Yao (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is credited as the only one to have unlocked the mystery of the Secret Scroll, having done so at the age of five. At the age of six, he invented plant pruning and became one of the few who understood the workings of an abacus in-depth. Twilight Sparkle.png|As well being gifted in intelligence, Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) possesses hidden potential in the ways of Magic. Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg|Ryder (Paw Patrol) may be a 10-year-old boy, but he possess the skills and abilities of a leader, an intellectual and athletic person who is skilled in inventing. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) CodyBTTS.png|Cody Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Starlee Hambrath profil.jpg|Starlee Hambrath (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Sofia's New Look.png|Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) Movies AnakinSkywalker.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) Olympia.png|Olympia Brightly (Norm of the North) is a gifted girl that her schools don't provide her a challenge for her sharp intellect. Cast-of-the-land-before-time-5.jpg|Littlefoot and his friends (The Land Before Time), young dinosaurs who are brave and experienced for danger and adventure. Literature Kid Giles.png|Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possessed great magical talent as a child. However, these powers diminished as he got older when he starting repressing his talent. When he was resurrected in his twelve year old body, his powers resurfaced. Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) is a gifted and powerful wizard from a young age. File:SS-DH2-Official-Wallpaper-severus-snape-23388300-1680-1050.jpg|Severus Snape (Harry Potter) is a gifted and powerful wizard from a young age. File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is a gifted and powerful wizard from a young age. Live Television River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly) is a genius and expert in numerous academic and athletic fields. Manga/Anime Guts, the Teenage Merc Berserk.jpg|Having been a veteran of numerous battlefields since the age of 9, Guts (Berserk) is a extremely formidable mercenary and warrior. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.jpg|Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) was able to graduate from the Shinigami Academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes and to ever reach the rank of captain. Ichigo vs byakuya.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) became a Shingami at age 15, while still a teenager his astounding growth rate allows him to become one of the strongest Shinigami, surpassing even most Shinigami Captains. Kenpachi boy.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) potential as one of the strongest Shinigami was prominent in his boyhood, allowing him to kill hundreds of outlaws... 525Unohana vs. Child Kenpachi.png|...and defeating captain Retsu Unohana, the supreme master swordswoman, who believed Kenpachi potential was stronger than herself. Prince Akatsuki.jpg|Despite being a high-school student, Prince Akatsuki (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the greatest magician in the world. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Despite being a high-school student, Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the strongest martial art master in the world. Kanzaki Keine.jpg|While still a high-school student, Kanzaki Keine (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the finest doctor in the world. Sanada Masato.jpg|While still a high-school student, Sanada Masato (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the most successful entrepreneur in the world. Ooboshi Ringo.jpg|While still a high-school student, Ooboshi Ringo (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the most brilliant scientific genius the world has ever known. Sarutobi Shinobu.jpg|Sarutobi Shinobu (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) a highschool student who is also the world's best journalist. Mikogami Tsukasa.jpg|While still a high-school student, Mikogami Tsukasa (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is a genius politician who served as the Prime Minister. Layfon 10yrs old.jpg|Layfon W. Alseif (Chrome Shelled Regios) is a natural-born prodigy among even the Twelve Heavens Blade, being capable of becoming one at the age of ten. It was stated by even his master Lintence that he could break-down and master Kei Techniques after just seeing them performed once. Frieza_Final_Form.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) is a natural prodigy, having been born so powerful that he never had to train a day in his life... Golden Frieza full.png|...and when he did decide to train, he gained power comparable to gods within four months. Rebecca-randall-58936.jpg|Rebecca (Dragonar Academy) is the second youngest Breeder to become a Dragonar. Edward Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist), an alchemical prodigy, became a State Alchemist at age twelve. File:Mukuro_kills_an_army.png|Mukuro, later Nobume Imai (Gintama) is a masterful assassin even as a child, her skills earned her the position as one of the Three Wings of Naraku, and often called the "Bastard Child of the Death God". KaollaIntro.jpg|At only 13, Kaolla Su (Love Hina) is a mechanical genius. NegiSpringfield.jpg|In addition to his magical aptitude, Negi Springfield's (Mahou Sensei Negima) intelligence is such that he became a homeroom teacher for high school girls at age 10. Kurokami_Medaka.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) is a natural genius, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate and able to surpass even adults in all fields before she was even two years old. Indra's_Loneliness.png|Indra Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) was considered to be a prodigy, which led him to accomplish everything without the need for companions. File:Madara_Jinchuriki_anime.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) has been known to be a genius even as a child, being one of the first among the Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, along with his mastery in fighting. File:Sasori_with_Mother_and_Father.png|Sasori (Naruto) was considered as a child prodigy in the art of puppetry, mostly due to his loneliness in lack of parental love motivating his obsession in emotionless puppets. Zabuza with Kubikiribōchō.png|As a young child who wasn't old enough to be a ninja yet, Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) effortlessly slaughtered over 100 Acemedy students without hesitation or pause earning the moniker of a Demon at a young age. File:Itachi_Appearence.PNG|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) has been heralded as a genius since childhood, as at age 13 he was selected to be an ANBU captain. Sasuke Uchiha.png|Before leaving the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) was hailed as a genius and was one of the most skilled fighters of the village. Himawari's_Byakugan.png|Himawari Uzumaki (Naruto) not only awakened her byakugan at a younger age then her mom and aunt, but also mastered use of the gentle fist on her very first try. Rumble Ball.png|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) had become an outstanding doctor at the age of 15. Kyros_at_Age_15 One Piece.png|Even at the young age of 15, Kyros (One Piece) was already proficient in combat having fought an entire gang by himself and eventually becoming recognized as the strongest gladiator of Dressrossa colosseum at age 24. File:Rob_Lucci_slaughter.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) was a prodigy in the Rokushiki martial arts, he could slay 500 soldiers when he was only thirteen years old. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is the youngest of the Worst Generation, and one of the strongest pirates of all time. He became recognized as a Yonko at the age of 19. Sabo Flame Dragon Claw.gif|Sabo (One Piece) is one of the most powerful fighters of the Revolutionary army and the youngest. Electro Minks.gif|Minks (One Piece) are natural born warriors from birth. Grount.png|Grount (One Piece) is prodigious marine soldier, his great fighting prowess allows him to become a Marine Captain at age 17. Charlotte_Katakuri_Manga_Infobox.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) is the second strongest member of the Big Mom Pirates, having never lost a single battle since the day he was born. Until he finally tasted defeat at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy. File:Young_Linlin_Kills_Jorl.gif|Charlotte Linlin aka Big Mom (One Piece) was born immensely powerful, able to overpower giants even at the age of 5. Yukari Sendo.jpg|Yukari Sendo (Rosario + Vampire) is smart enough to attend high school at age 11. Erina nakiri.jpg|Erina Nakiri (Shokugeki No Soma) is a child prodigy able to speak at infant stage and gifted with unique ability called "Gods Tongue" making her genius in her academy. Yo Tan Wa Kingdom.JPG|Becaming the king of the Chouga tribe at a relatively young age, Yo Tan Wa (Kingdom) has done almost the impossible for somebody her age, having conquered over half the Mountain Tribes of Qin and earning the title of Da Shang Zhao. The Young Captains of Qin Kingdom.PNG|Each of the Young Captains of the state of Qin (Kingdom) are considered "monsters" who possess outstanding talent in both battle tactics and combat.... Shin - Age 13.PNG|...Originally a servant and a slave, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit trained himself in swordsmanship alongside his fellow servant Hyou. In the course of his life he has defeat far more experience opponents even before becoming a 100-man commander at the age of 13... Ou Hon Kingdom.jpg|...Ou Hon, the extraordinarily adept leader of the Gyoku Hou Unit and heir to the famous Ou Family... Mou Ten Kingdom.PNG|...Mou Ten, leader of the Gaku Ka Unit, who is stated to be a prodigy even among his own family. Kyou Kai Kingdom.png|Noted by the elders of the Shiyuu Clan to be the most talented practitioner of the Priestess Dance of her generation, Kyou Kai (Kingdom) is a dangerously fearsome master swordswoman. Haku Rei of the 10 Bows of China.PNG|Haku Rei of Chu (Kingdom) is the youngest member of the Ten Bows of China, extremely skilled archers throughout the 7 states of China, holding the spot of 3rd despite being only 18 years old . Earl Shi Kingdom.png|Due to him being sent to brutal battlefields from a very young age and mowing down countless masses of enemies, Earl Shi (Kingdom) at age of 15 had already killed over 500 opponents. Kenshiro Kasumi.jpg|Kenshirō Kasumi (Fist of the Blue Sky) was already a full-fledged martial arts master by the age of 3 before becoming the 62nd successor to the Hokuto Shin Ken (Big Dipper God Fist). Toki's talent.gif|Originally watching his brother train while he watched on, Toki (Fist of the North Star) demonstrate his fighting ability by brutally beating a hunter who had killed his pet dog. Realizing that Toki had learned to fight by merely watching his brother, Ryuken began training him as well. Kenshiro - Fist of the North Star.png|As a child, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) watched his adoptive brothers train in the art of Hokuto Shin Ken (Big Dipper God Fist) and decided to join them in the fight to become the successor. Despite being younger and more naive than his older brothers, Kenshiro was a promising student who ultimately earned the title of successor. Sharrkan prodigy swordsmanship.jpg|Sharrkan Amun Ra (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) was prodigy in swordsmanship, able to defeat multiple strong adult robbers when he was nine years old. Video Games Orphan of Kos Bloodborne.png|Orphan of Kos (Bloodborne) was one of the most powerful, most difficult adversary in the entire game despite having been born shortly before the battle. Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) has been a highly skilled and deadly ninja since she was at least 14. Quistis Trepe FF8.jpg|Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII) is a prodigy Blue Mage, becoming a SeeD at age 15, and an instructor by age 18. Legendspyro 702.jpg|Spyro (Legend of Spyro) has mastered the four elemental breaths such as fire, electricity, ice and earth, including dragon time when he was a young dragon. Young Link.jpg|In various incarnations, Link (Legend of Zelda series) is depicted as a young child who possesses great proficiency in weapons and magic that are beyond that of most warriors. Sunny MG.png|As a result of the Patriots' machinations, Sunny Emmerich (Metal Gear) is a computer and technical genius. Naoto_Shirogane_render.png|Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) was smart enough to become a full-fledged police detective at age 15. Rebecca Chambers.png|Rebecca Chambers (Resident Evil), an expert in medicine and chemistry, graduated from college at 18. Carla Radames.png|Carla Radames (Resident Evil) completed a doctorate for genetics at age 15. Arpeggio1.png|During his youth, Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) was at the top of his class intellectually, excelling in all subjects. Mario-and-Sonic-at-the-Rio-2016-Olympic-Miles Tails Prower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic The Hedgehog) is well known for his refined intelligence as well as posses great aviation skills at the age of 8. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) start demonstrating great combat prowess, as well as full control over both their human... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...and squid forms at the age of 14. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right), have been talented entertainers since their youths. SakuraSFIV.jpg|Sakura (Street Fighter) has incredible innate fighting skill and potential, able to learn Ryu and Ken's fighting techniques after merely seeing them in action. LS_Seven.png|Nanairo Arshavin/Seven (Sword Art Online) is a genius, graduating from college at age 12 and even earning a PhD. Razputin Raz Psychonauts.png|Razputin Aquato (Psychonauts) is accomplished acrobat/psychic who learned every psychic power in the camp corriculum, find every collectable item at the camp, cure the psychosis of five individuals, discover and avert a world domination plan and become the youngest psychonaut in history in 24 hours. Web Animation RWBY_Ruby_Rose.png|In addition to being an excellent fighter, Ruby Rose (RWBY) is smart and talented enough to have created her own weapon from scratch and attend Beacon Academy two years early. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers